Many electronic devices enable users to add a new functionality or improve an existing functionality by adding an accessory. For example, video recorders (“webcams”), input devices (e.g., mice and keyboards), and external storage can easily be connected to personal computers. These accessories are typically connected to electronic devices through a wired connection (e.g., via a Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) port) or a wireless connection (e.g., via a WiFi adapter or a Bluetooth chip).
Wired connections ensure that an accessory is able to consistently receive sufficient power from the electrical device. For example, an external storage device may be configured to transfer data and receive power via a single wired connection with a USB port of the user device. However, wired connections may be undesirable from an aesthetic perspective and are often impractical in certain situations (e.g., when clear channels between the accessory and user device are not available). Wireless connections, meanwhile, may have poor connectivity and/or limited bandwidth in some scenarios, which impacts a user's ability to utilize the accessory. Moreover, wireless accessories typically require a dedicated power source that requires its own wired connection (e.g., a dedicated AC/DC adapter) or must be periodically replaced (e.g., a battery).